victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Level 3
A Touch of Nightshade (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 95) Bladed Hands (Milwaukee by Night Pg 54) Blood Allergy (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 94) Cleansing the Flesh (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 94) Clinging of the Insect (Guide to the Sabbat Pg 120) This ritual allows the thaumaturge to cling to walls or ceilings, as would a spider. She may even crawl along these surfaces (as long as they can support her.) Use of this power seriously discomfits mortal onlookers. The character must place a live spider under her tongue for the duration of the ritual (though the spider may die while in the thaumaturge’s mouth.) System: The character may move at half her normal rate while climbing walls or ceilings. This power lasts for one scene, or until the vampire spits out the spider. Craft Dream Catcher (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 94) Crucible of Sympathetic Agony (House of Tremere Pg 112) Defender of the Haven (Vampire: The Dark Ages Book of Storytelling Pg 80) Displacement of the Pneuma (House of Tremere Pg 113) Eldrich Glimmer (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 118) Eyes of the Past (Chicago by Night Pg 116) Fire in the Blood (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 118) Flesh of Fiery Touch (Vampire Players Guide 2nd Ed. Pg 89) Friend of the Trees (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 118) Gentle Mind (Chicago by Night Pg 54) Haunted House (Milwaukee by Night Pg 54) Ichor of the Hexaped (House of Tremere Pg 113) Illusion of Peaceful Death (Chicago by Night Pg 116) Illusion of Perfection (Milwaukee by Night Pg 54) Incorporeal Passage (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 89) Use of the ritual allows the caster to make himself insubstantial. The caster becomes completely immaterial and thus is able to walk through walls, doors or escape manacles. The caster also becomes invulnerable to physical attack for the duration of the ritual. The caster must follow a straight path through any physical objects, and may not draw back. Thus kindred may walk through a solid wall but not down through solid earth as the spell would expire before reaching the other side. The ritual requires the caster to carry a shard from a shattered mirror to hold his image as he moves insubstantially. System: This ritual lasts a number of hours equal to the number of successes scored on a Wits+Survival roll (Diff 6). The caster may prematurely end the ritual by turning the mirror away so that it no longer reflects his image. Inherited Affinity (Clan book: Tremere Revised Ed. Pg 59) Major Creation (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 94) Mirror of Second Sight (Guide to the Sabbat Pg 120) This object is an oval mirror no less than 4 inches wide; no more than 18 inches in length. It looks like a normal mirror, but is much more useful in the hands of a Sabbat thaumaturge. Once created, the mirror is used by the vampire to see the supernatural; it reflects the true form of lupines and faeries and enables the owner to see ghosts as they move through the underworld. The thaumaturge creates the mirror by bathing an ordinary mirror in a quantity of her own blood while reciting a ritual incantation. System: The ritual requires one point of the vampire’s blood. Thereafter, the mirror reflects images of other supernatural creatures’ true forms – werewolves appear in their hulking man-wolf shapes, mages glow in a scintillating nimbus, wraiths become visible (in the mirror) and changelings appear in their natural aspect. Sometimes, the mirror also reveals those possessed of True Faith in clouds of golden light. Moonlight Dancers (Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand Pg 79) Non Corporeal Passage (Vampire’s Players Guide Pg 92) Pavis of Foul Presence (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 89) The Tremere joke privately that this is their "ritual for the Ventrue." Kindred who invoke the Presence Discipline on the subject of this ritual find the effects of their Discipline reversed, as if they had used the power on themselves. For example, a vampire using Presence to instill utter fear in a Kindred under the influence of this ritual feels the fear herself. This ritual is an unbroken secret among the Tremere, and the Warlocks maintain that its use is unknown outside their clan. The magical component for this ritual is a length of blue silk, which must be worn around the neck of the person protected by the magic. System: This ritual lasts until the sunrise after it is enacted. Note that the Presence Discipline power must actually succeed before being reversed by the ritual. Populate Night’s Gardens (House of Tremere Pg 114) Power of the Pyramid (Clan book: Tremere, Revised Ed. Pg 60) Quicksilver Eel (House of Tremere Pg 115) Ritual of Darkness (Milwaukee by Night Pg 53) Ritual of the Bitter Rose (Sins of the Blood Pg 96) Rotten Wood (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 118) Rutor’s Hands (Clan book: Tremere Pg 37) Sanguine Assistant (Guide to the Camarilla Pg 111) Shaft of Belated Quiescence (Guide to the Camarilla Pg 112) This ritual turns an ordinary stake of rowan wood into a particularly vicious weapon. When the stake penetrates a vampire’s body, the tip breaks off and begins working its way through the flesh towards the heart. The trip may take several minutes or several nights, depending on where the stake struck. The stake eludes attempts to dig it out, burrowing further into the victims body to escape surgery. The only kindred who are immune to this internal attack are those who have had their hearts removed by Setites. System: The ritual takes 5 hrs to enact, minus 30 min per success. The stake must be carved of rowan wood, coated with three blood points of the casters blood, and blackened in an Oakwood fire. When the ritual is complete the stake is enchanted to act as described above. (For further details see A Guide to the Camarilla Pg 112) Summon Mischievous Spirit (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 118) Telecommunication (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 95) This modern magic allows the caster to influence what is seen on a television set. The caster can create a picture to communicate with people near the set or create fictional stories for broadcast. Since the caster can view images from the set itself, this ritual also serves as an effective surveillance device. System: Any TV the caster has touched within the last week is subject to the effects of this ritual. Each success allows the caster to view and communicate through the TV for 5 min, during which time the caster drops into a meditative state. He can observe everything from the TV, and can regulate everything that appears on the set, whether he chooses to use broadcast signals or the fruits of his own imagination. Track Transgressor (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 95) Transubstantiation of Seven (Clan book: Tremere, Revised Ed. Pg 61) Unseen Change, The (Chicago by night, 2nd Ed. Pg 121) Ward versus Fae (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 95) Ward versus Lupine (Vampire Players Guide Pg 91) This ritual functions exactly as ward versus Ghouls, (Lvl 2) but affects werewolves. System: The requirements for this ritual are exactly the same as for ward v ghouls, except that silver dust is required in the place of mortal blood. Watcher, The (Milwaukee by Night Pg 53) Category:Victorian London RPG Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines